Just like the movies
by karupin13
Summary: for a special someone, she was about to do a movie that will reflect what 'they' have done. inspired by a Korean drama. AU
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: Naruto characters here aren't mine.**

**A/N: inspired by a korean-drama. **

**Just like the movies**

"Well Yamanaka-san, I am impressed with your bio-data" the head writer Jiraiya complimented as he shook the hand of a blond girl sitting in front of him. "We are so glad you chose to continue your career here in our country, especially here in our network." The girl just smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course Jiraiya-san, this is the very place I wanted to work. I can't wait to start a project here" she replied as she observed the middle-aged man as he stood up from his seat and took two glasses and poured it with some wine. He gave the other one to the girl which she took gladly and sipped the liquor elegantly.

"Though it's a bit devastating that the whole industry was still mourning because one of the finest actors of his generation killed himself" the woman who was sitting in front of his table quirked an eyebrow, Jiraiya sighed as he massaged his temples. "Yamanaka-san, you surely know Uzumaki Naruto right?"

"Yes" she said swiftly but after a while of pondering she gasped and put a hand on her mouth. "oh my God" Jiraiya just nodded when Ino suddenly realized who the man was talking about. "That's so sad. He's just about my age"

"You're right. He has a life ahead of him if he didn't become stupid enough to kill himself" Jiraiya said with sympathy "the Uzumaki family surely lost someone precious"

"Ahm~ Jiraiya-san, if it's okay to know." Ino said Jiraiya knew what the blond woman wanted to asked and so he looked at her blue eyes before he leaned back to his chair.

"That poor kid killed himself because he saw his girlfriend cheating on him with his own best friend" Ino again, quirked an eyebrow.

"You mean, those two betrayed him?" she inquired the man nodded as his reply.

"But they managed to cover the whole story. All they know was Naruto had a nightmare and had a cardiac arrest." The man in front of her said.

"That was tragic" she commented as she sipped her wine.

"Indeed. But still, suicide doesn't have to be the answer to his misery." Jiraiya said as he once again gulped the remaining wine in his glass, Ino did the same and finished her drink.

"I feel sorry for them." Ino said, the man just sighed again. "They were nothing but fools"

"Well Yamanaka-san, if you already have a story, you can give it to me anytime. One series in the primetime slot is nearing its end. It would be a good start for you." He stated and Ino gave him again one of her sweet smiles.

"Yes Jiraiya-san. In fact I have this plot in my mind for the past couple of weeks." She said as she lay the glass in the table "is it okay if the genre is rather angst and has too much drama with a sort of tragedy?" she asked again and saw the man's eye lit up with excitement.

"That would be the very first Yamanaka-san; most series were just comedy and romance and drama, but your idea is the very first," she smiled widely at the man's statement.

"But Jiraiya –san if I may be a bit selfish; I want this to be a movie, not a drama series" she said and Jiraiya looked at her, confused.

"Why would you like your story to be a movie?" he asked

"Well, the plot is kinda short and I don't intend to prolong that" she said and smiled at him; the older man just nodded his head reluctantly.

"And oh~ I know I'm being too arrogant but, can I have another request?" Jiraiya furrowed his eyebrows as he waited for the blond woman to continue "I want to pick the actor and the actress who will portray the lead roles. You may pick for the other casts but the leads are mine" she said; Jiraiya was now a bit suspicious but if her idea were going to make more money for the company- and that was for sure, he would go for it.

"Okay my dear. You may do as you please" he said and Ino stood from her seat and walked towards the man to give him a bear hug.

"That's great Jiraiya-san! I will drop by tomorrow to give my draft" she said and walked towards the door of the man's office; Jiraiya just nodded as the girl disappeared through the wooden door.

* * *

_I am so devastated because of this._ A cry of a woman was heard through the television and another woman speaking to the crying girl; Ino busied herself with the preparation for dinner but kept on listening

_Naruto, wherever you are please rest in peace and I love you so much. _That was the last statement she heard before she turned off the television, just in time the door of her apartment opened.

"Hey there" she greeted as a man with pineapple-shaped hair walked towards her; she smiled at him before she was enclosed to his embrace and the two shared a quick sweet kiss. "You're early"

"Yeah; Asuma told me to leave early because he wants Chouji to manage the rest of the paper works." He replied as he took off his coat. Ino smiled at him widely as she helped him undo his necktie.

"Hah~ that fat ass surely cursed you for leaving him behind." She said and pulled the man towards the stairs. "Shika" she said as she turned to face the man who was smiling at him mischievously at her; she was on the third stair while Shikamaru was still on the first with his hands on either side of her waist. "I got accepted in the network." She said and grinned.

"Really . . . ?" Shikamaru replied and the smile on his face suddenly vanished. "You're still into it, aren't you?" he stated and Ino nodded her head. "You think he would want this? You're just wasting your time and talent and most especially your life there" he said and cupped Ino's face, her grinned was now gone and was exchanged with a frown. "Ino"

"You know that you cannot change my mind Shika. So you just either support me with this or shut your mouth." She said and snapped Shikamaru's hands away from her face and walked up to their room. Shikamaru trailed behind her just as she was about to shut the door.

"Ino, wait!" he said, he was rewarded with a glare. "I'm sorry. I know this means so much to you. And I will support you, no matter what" he said as she hugged the blond from behind.

"You will?" she asked and smiled as she turned around to face him

"Of course. . ." He said and Ino gave him a passionate kiss.

"You're the best Shika." she grinned at him as she tugged on his shirt and continued to kiss him; Shikamaru knew what his blond girlfriend wanted, kissed her back with equal passion and lust.

The two was still lip locked as they moved their way towards the bed; Shikamaru stumble hard on the bed with Ino on his top. The blond girl moved her hands on every part of the black-haired man's body as he too did the same. After a while of kissing and feeling each other's body, the clothes they were wearing was now discarded and the two was now under the sheet; losing their senses as they both succumbed to the lust they were feeling.

* * *

"You're one hell of a liar, Sakura; aren't you sorry for yourself?" a man with black hair asked the woman with pink hair as she combed her hair lovingly. Sakura looked at him through the mirror, a sweet smiled was plastered on her face.

"Sasuke darling, why would I?" she said as she lay down the comb and walked towards the bed where the man was sitting. "He was the one who killed himself, not me" she said and sat down beside him.

"But still, we're the ones that drove him to do that" Sasuke reasoned out as he pulled the leaning Sakura away from him. "You of all the people should be the one mourning over his death."

"But Sasuke-kun, our relationship was over the moment I laid my eyes on you" she said as she continued to lean on him. Sasuke closed his eyes and he could feel Sakura's hands travelling towards his pants; he held her hands and threw them away.

"We need to stop this Sakura," he said before he stood up and left the woman all alone.

"What are you saying Sasuke~!" she yelled but the man did not stopped nor gave her a reply. "Sasuke-kun~ . . .!" all she could hear was the sound of the door that was slammed; Sakura was way too furious at Sasuke's last statement that she threw all the things that her hands touched. It was until then that her manager and personal assistant came to her aid and calmed her down.

_Stupid Naruto! I hate you~!" _ She thought viciously.

Sasuke walked his way towards the black car that was parked at the condominiums' parking lot. He was guilty as hell for driving his best friend to commit suicide; he was not that into Sakura but the lust he felt that night overpowered him and they both commit that nastiest crime for Naruto. If he was given a chance, he would surely restrain himself that night.

As he hopped inside the car, memories of Naruto and himself when they were in college flashed through his mind; he shook his head vigorously to erase the flashing pictures off of his mind and drove away.

If he could only turn back the time, he would ask for his best friend's forgiveness.

* * *

**Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: ********aruto characters here aren't mine.**

**A/N: inspired by a korean-drama. **

**I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. And this story together with my other on-going fics will be hold for a while. So hope you'll wait for the next update.=)**

**Chapter 2**

Ino woke up with a great feeling; after last night's activity with her beloved Shikamaru, she was now preparing herself to give the draft of her story to Jiraiya. She hummed happily as she went downstairs to prepare breakfast for her and Shika; after a minute or so, Shika showed up to the kitchen and showered her with kisses.

"Morning . . ." she said as he pecked her lips one last time.

"Morning. . ." he greeted as well before he sat down opposite to her.

"I'm going to Jiraiya-san to give my draft. Let's eat dinner outside?" she said; Shikamaru looked at her with his usual bored face and Ino frowned at the sight of it, "Shika~. . ."

"I don't think I can meet you at dinner. I have a meeting today that will last until seven in the evening" he replied as he munched on his omelette.

"Meeting, that long?" the blond asked in disbelief; the man nodded. "You better not lying to me Shika." she threatened.

"You don't believe me?" he asked "you know me Ino, I would not cheat on you" he said and looked directly on her blue eyes.

"After what happened, I think it will be difficult for me to trust." She stated that caused Shikamaru to stand up and grabbed her by the arms.

"Whatever happened to them" he said as he kissed her heatedly "it will never happen to us Ino" the blond girl stood still after Shika left her one last kiss before he went out of the kitchen.

* * *

"The storyline is interesting; but Yamanaka-san" Jiraiya said as Ino looked at him with a confused expression "this story somewhat bothers me"

"Why Jiraiya-san?" she asked as an eyebrow was quirked. Jiraiya pondered if he was going to tell how odd the plot of the story for him but chose not to.

"Nothing" he said and closed the folder before he placed it back to the brown envelop. "I will tell you when will be the meeting for this plot." He said and dismissed the blond woman.

_This will only take a matter of time my dear_ she thought as she walked through the hallway of the building when she caught a glimpse of a familiar jet-black hair. Ino followed the man who was now waiting in the elevator; she took the liberty to greet him and flashed a sweet smile on him only to be rewarded by a simple 'hn'

"I'm not one of your stupid fan-girls Sasuke-kun" she said as she stood close to him; Sasuke looked at her from head to toe. The woman was wearing a tight purple long-sleeves that were folded up to her elbows and a white skirt that was as tight as her blouse; when he looked to see her face, he immediately looked on anything but her because the woman beside him was smiling at him widely. "Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'm used to the men that was staring me from head to toe." She said; Sasuke thought that stairs would be just good to use but the woman teased him more and his man pride would not let be defeated by her "Sasuke-kun, aren't you going down?" she asked and Sasuke looked at her smiling face, he didn't realized that the elevator door was now open and the girl was now standing right at the buttons of the elevator. He took a sigh before he too, rode the elevator.

"It's good if you would just forget what I did." He said as he extended a hand with some cash on her; Ino quirked an eyebrow and shoved it away from her.

"With or without your money, I will shut my mouth." She said and looked at his onyx eyes "but I will never forget what happened." She added as she tip-toed to give the man a chaste kiss on the lips. Sasuke was startled as to what the blond woman did but immediately collected him-self when the elevator opened.

_She's a tease_ Sasuke thought without realizing that a small smile was etched on his lips; he just met her less than a couple of minutes ago but she has an eerie effect on him. When Sasuke realized what he was thinking, he shook his head to dismissed the stupid thought in his mind and walked out of the elevator; he's usual façade was now plastered on his face when he saw a bunch of reporters waiting for him just outside the building.

"Sasuke" the raven-haired man turned to see who called him and was surprised to see a man with black-hair walked towards him, "use my car; it's on the second floor parking lot." Sasuke smirked and nodded

"Thanks nii-san" he said and walking rather fast towards the elevator again.

* * *

The Uchiha was still pondering on who was the girl who dared to kiss him on the elevator last week; since that incident, the blond girl kept on pestering him in his dreams. He was seated beside Haruno Sakura who was busy giving fake smiles to the staffs inside the meeting room. He was not that surprised when he was offered a project together with the pink-haired woman; they were the closest choice after Naruto departed; the story did sparked his interest but something in the plot seemed to bugged him. And he also knew that Sakura accepted the offer because he was her partner; she didn't even took a time to read the whole story.

"Okay everyone, the story briefing will start in a minute" the assistant director said as he led the director on his chair and their story briefing started.

Sasuke looked around to see who he was going to act with; beside him was Sakura, and he saw a few more people who was in the cast but didn't know or just forgotten their name. But what caught his attention was the woman who just entered the room together with the director she was now sitting beside the director; he already recognized her blond hair and her face that still held a smirk and it was towards him. He looked back at the manuscript in his hand; he was already embarrassed to that woman and he was not going to be embarrassed to her again.

"Sasuke-kun" a soft tap on his shoulder pulled him out of his reverie only to see Sakura looking worriedly at him. "What's wrong?"

"nothing." He said rudely and looked back again on the paper on his hands.

"The lead roles are yours Uchiha-san and Haruno-san. I hope you will do your best because the writer personally chose you two" the producer said that called their attentions; Sakura smiled at them sweetly

"We will do our best" she said and bowed to them. Sasuke just looked at them and nodded.

"When will be that start of the filming?" he asked and the producer looked at him.

"Well Sasuke-kun, we will start filming after this month. Yamanaka-san will need to finish the whole storyline before we can be able to start." The producer said and Sasuke's temper arose at the slow progress of the script.

"Then why did we start this story briefing if the whole story isn't finish yet!?" he yelled and all the people in the room became silent; everyone exchanged glances that made Sasuke frustrated even more

"Sasuke" Sakura called out but he didn't give her any attention.

"We have this story briefing today because we all want to know you're opinion regarding the story summary. And Uchiha-san, I know you're a renowned actor so please be professional." Producer-san said; Sasuke looked at his manager before he rose from his seat.

"I will accept the role but you all know I hate waiting." He said and walked out of the room.

"Talking about a diva" one staff whispered to the other when the Uchiha slammed the door. Ino smirked at the scene and took a glance at the pink-haired woman with a worried expression on her face.

After the meeting that was ruined by the almighty Uchiha; Ino was now sitting in front of a grave; her small smile faded when a single tear dropped from her blue eyes.

"You're stupid, you know that?" she said as she wiped the tear. "I'm going to Osaka to film a movie, FYI. Make sure you'll watch _us_ whenever you are." She said again as if talking to someone.

"There you are" she heard someone spoke and looked at it from her shoulder; a smiled graced her face as she saw Shikamaru walked from behind.

"I thought you're in a meeting?" she inquired with an inclined brow. Shikamaru gave her a sweet kiss which she gladly returned.

"Yeah, I was. But I excused myself because I'm not needed there anymore. That someone important to me needs me more" he said and hugged the blond girl from behind.

"So cheesy" she commented

"Hi there. . ." Shikamaru greeted as he pecked Ino's cheeks. "I'll take her now, okay?" he said as he guided Ino when she stood up.

"We'll be going now" Ino said and looked at the grave on last time before walking side by side with the pineapple-haired man

* * *

One month already passed and the team were now ready as they packed all they will need for the filming; even the cast was now on their way to the location. Ino was now standing next to the producer, waiting for the rest of the staffs to arrive. The chosen location was in Osaka, it was Ino who insisted that the location for the film would be there.

_Osaka is very special to me, and besides when I write the story my mind was on this beautiful place. The scenes would just it in this place._ The producer was a little bit off on her suggestion as he remembered what her reasons were but agreed anyway; the director was the one who asked her what's her real intention but Ino just gave him an unknown expression and so he just brushed the topic off.

"Ino-san" Hatake Kakashi called her as she was busy rummaging the things in her bag; she looked up to him and smiled a bit before turning her attention again on her bag. "I know you have something up your sleeve." Ino stood up and looked at the white-haired man in the eye; her smiled only widened.

"It's rude for a director like you to accuse me of something like that" she replied, but Kakashi didn't bulged. "Kakashi-san, trust me. I'm not up to something, I just want the best for this movie." she said and walked away from him.

"If that's what you say" the director said to no one as he followed the blond towards the rest of the staffs.

They began the filming the very next day; Kakashi looked intently at the small screen in front of him to monitor the emotion the actors and actresses emitted in that particular scene. The staffs together with the stand by casts were carried away by the scene; they all think of something: the movie will be a big hit in the big screen.

_You know Sauri, I've never been this in love before. Thank you._ Naoto whispered in her ear as she giggled before she encircled him in a hugged. The two shared the most precious moments in their lives; it was seen in the way their eyes sparkled with love towards each other.

_I love you too Naoto. I will never leave your side_. _I promise you that._ Sauri leaned in to give Naoto a chaste kiss on his lips; the man only tightened his embrace on the woman.

"CUUUUUUUUTTTT~ . . .!" Kakashi yelled and the two pulled away from their hug; the whole set began an uproar and gave the two lead actors applaud because of a job well done.

"Thank you guys~ . . .!" Sakura said as she sat on her chair just beside Sasuke who was not that pleased to the compliments. "Sasuke-kun . . .?" she asked worriedly, Sasuke only gave her an eerie look.

"You guys did great on that scene" a wardrobe staff came in and complemented them, Sakura did not reply but gave a victorious smile on the staff.

The filming for the movie was now on its third month; everyone was now back to Tokyo were they will be filming the last five scenes of the movie. It was five in the afternoon and they just ended the last scene for the day; everyone was exhausted and was now relaxing a little bit.

"We'll call this a day; tomorrow, we'll film the scene number twenty seven" Kakashi announced and the staffs nodded as they started to pack the set.

"Kakashi-san" Sakura suddenly called him; the man just looked at her, indicating to continue. "May I request to remove this scene?" Kakashi knew so well why the pink-haired superstar wanted to removed that particular scene but a blond haired woman stood in her way.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sakura-san" Ino said as she gave a meaningful smile. Sakura quirked an eyebrow

"And may I know who are you to just get in the middle of my conversation with the director?" Sakura asked the blond with full of annoyance, the blond's smile was still on her face

"Ladies" Kakashi said but was cut off by Ino

"I'm just the one who created the whole concept of this story." She said proudly that only added to Sakura's annoyance.

"Ah~ so you're the one." Sakura said with full of sarcasm "I order you to remove this scene. I don't want to do It." she said as she crossed her arms under her breast. Ino arched an eyebrow at the pinkette's statement but still smiling

"Like I said, I can't do that." she replied and narrowed her eyes "that's the catalyst in the movie, why should I remove the most exciting scene?" she flipped her long blond hair and tuck some of her bangs behind her ear. "And I know you're used to those kinds of scene, right?" she said and just walked out of the duo. Kakashi looked at her retreating form then to the furious pink-haired

_Just what she just meant by that? _Kakashi thought

"I'm not going to do that!" the pink-haired girl said and stomped her way out of the set.

* * *

The next day, everyone started to work for the set of the scene they were going to film. Sasuke was reading his script while Sakura was still fuming with anger and was talking to the director. Kakashi convinced her to be professional and just do her work. Ino was smiling on her seat as she looked at how miserable their lead actress was because of one scene.

"Okay~" Ino said as she stood up getting the attention of all the people around. "If Sakura-san doesn't like it; I'll go and change the setting of the script. You two" she pointed to Sakura then to Sasuke "will exchange" everyone arched an eyebrow on Ino's statement. She sighed before she continued. "Sakura-san's role will be of that in Sasuke-kun's and vice versa" she said. "Happy . . . ?" she said and looked directly at the pink-haired girl.

"What~ . . .!?" Sakura cried out of frustration. Ino looked at her with full of annoyance

"You don't like the scene I've given then now I changed the roles you're still not acting it? Come on! Please be a little considerate Ms. Forehead" Ino said which gained a little fuss over the staffs

"Ms. Forehead? What does that mean?" a staff nearby asked.

"Yamanaka-san's partly correct, but what's with Ms. Forehead?" another asked in almost a whisper.

Different reaction was fussing over the whole set that Kakashi needed to cough just to stop the gossiping. Sasuke looked over Sakura then to Ino but didn't say anything.

"That's enough. We'll be changing the roles that Yamanaka-san said. Sasuke and Sakura exchanged scripts right at this moment" he said and Sasuke walked towards the pink-haired woman and handed her his script before he took her.

"But Sasuke-kun~ . . . !" Sakura said but Sasuke just walked away from her.

"What we're going to do with the actor?" one staff asked, pertaining to the one who will supposedly Sakura's partner.

"I'm sorry to say this but he's going to leave the set immediately. But don't worry, you'll still have your fee after." The producer said and walked towards the man with light brown hair. "Be sure to keep quiet about what happen here" the producer whispered.

"Who will be Sasuke's partner then?" another staff asked, Kakashi looked around for a possible partner; he was about to call someone but Ino walked towards him and a smile was flashed on her face

"I'm going to be his partner" everyone was surprised at her sudden volunteer but said nothing.

"Okay then" Kakashi said as he looked at the blond with suspicions. Sakura raised an eyebrow and walked to where the blond was.

"What's with you?" she asked, irritated.

"What's with me? What a ridiculous question Sakura-san" Ino replied. Everyone was starting to gather around in case the lead actress and the writer pounced on one another; Sakura was about to slap Ino when she was stopped by Sasuke's voice.

"Be professional Sakura" Sasuke said but didn't look at their way; he just kept his eyes on the script he was reading. The tension in the set lessened when Sakura walked away,

"Well, I guess we need a break" Kakashi said

Sakura didn't show up for the rest of the day after she walked out of the set; most of the staff were irritated but they were forced to keep their mouth shut. After all, Sakura was one of the most popular actresses in the industry and if anyone stood in her way, they will be dead.

"I'm sorry for all the fuss that I caused" Ino bowed to the producer and to Kakashi.

"It's okay. You just fought for your right as the writer Ino-san, but will you please go easy on her?" the producer asked her and she quirked an eyebrow.

"Why she has to be pampered?" Ino asked, irritated because of the obvious special treatment the producer gives to Sakura. Kakashi responded for the producer

"you know Ino-san, Sakura is one of the most popular; so everything she said and asked for was always granted because they don't want to lose a fortune if she decided to dump her character and quit on the filming."

"Sometimes, you have to teach that bitch a lesson" Ino said and both men in front of her was bewildered at her statement. "What . . .?" she asked; when the two didn't respond she continued "if you're not going to do that, she's still going to act as if she's the most needed woman in earth. If you'll excuse me gentlemen." She said and walked away from the two.

"Why you're here?" Ino asked the moment she saw a familiar raven-haired man in front of her favourite grave. Sasuke looked towards her but still remained silent. "I said"

"Why you're here?" he asked the same and Ino quirked an eyebrow at his question.

"I'm the one who asked that first" the blond retorted as she sat in front of the said grave beside Sasuke. "Aren't you supposed to go to Sakura and comfort her after what happened earlier?" she asked and she saw how the handsome man beside her rolled his eyes.

"Were not together, why I would do that?" he asked the blond who chuckled lightly at his gesture

"Oh~ . . . really . . .?" she teased; Sasuke just studied her as she swayed her hands on the grass, how her eyes became sad as she looked at the name carved in the grave,

"What's your relationship with him?" Sasuke asked; Ino just shrugged at his question. "I ask you"

"Hey babe" the two was startled when Shikamaru spoke; Ino smiled at him as he offer a hand to the blond. "Uchiha Sasuke-san" Shikamaru recognized the raven-haired just looked at the man beside the blond, his was still emotionless.

"What I have with him is none of your business" Ino said out of the blue before she walked together with the pineapple-shaped haired man.

* * *

reviews?

Sandy smiles- =) don't worry this is not a SasuSaku fic; i don't like the pairing as well but you'll have to read until the end for you to know the pairing on this story ;)

kelly- thank you for the kind review even though this is not a SasuSaku pairing. but i'll try my best to put some SasuSaku moments.

deathrosekitty- thanks for the review.=) . . we'll see if Ino would take some revenge ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: i do not own any Naruto characters.**

**reviews are loved. as always**

**Chapter 3**

_Sasuke~. . . _

_Naruto let me explain_

_What are you going to tell him Sasuke?_

_Is this . . . is this for real?_

_Yes Naruto, this is for real. Now get the hell out of here!_

_Sakura!_

"Sakura . . ." the pink-haired woman was cut on her reverie when she felt a hand on her shoulder; she looked up to see Kakashi looking at her worriedly "you're pale"

"w-what?" she asked bewildered at Kakashi's statement. The director sighed as he guided the woman to sit and have some rest before they start for the filming.

Sakura was still entranced on the script she just read; but what did bugged her insides was the memories of that fateful night came crashing on her and ruining her momentum. She hated it when something came up suddenly within her and disturbed her internalization for the scene. She shook her head vigorously to keep the memories away from her mind and look around to see Sasuke talking to the blond girl. Her eyes narrowed at the sight and she immediately went her way towards the duo,

"Oh~ . . . hey Ms. Forehead" Ino teased when the pink-haired girl approached them; Sasuke just look at Sakura but did not greet her. Sakura only narrowed her eyes at the blond

"Stop calling me Ms. Forehead" she said to the vicious blond. "Sasuke-kun, we need to talk."

"What for?" the raven-haired male asked but still darted his gaze on the script he was reading.

"Please Sasuke-kun" she pleaded; Sasuke studied her for a while before walked towards the tent on the set, Sakura followed him before giving Ino one last death glare.

"What do you want to talk about" Sasuke stated not a bit interested. Sakura took a seat beside him and look at him worriedly and at the same time scared. "Sakura, I don't have time to play mind games with you." Sakura sighed; it seems that she's just the one who felt the guiltiness.

"Sasuke-kun . . ." she said as she took a deep sigh again, Sasuke didn't look at her but still listened. "Don't you think this movie is some sort of scheme?" Sasuke finally look at her but one eyebrow was inclined as he studied her.

"What do you mean" Sasuke said; still not giving any hint of interest.

"The scene were about to take" she pointed and Sasuke being a smart guy immediately got the point.

"You're just delusional Sakura" he said but Sakura still insisted her point

"I'm not delusional Sasuke, the whole story of this movie pictures . . . pictures"

"Pictures what?" he asked with a hint of irritation; Sakura looked at him with sadness in her emerald eyes

"The movie pictures my past with Naruto." Sakura said in almost a whisper; the raven-haired stood up from his seat as he looked one last time at the guilty woman.

"You're right. You're not delusional, you just feel guilty and it eats you up." He said and then Sakura snapped because of his words

"I'm not the only one who cheated on him" she said as she looked at him from head to toe as if she was studying him. "Talking about friendship . . ." She said in a mocking tone; Sasuke smirked at her,

"And talking about the everlasting love you two shared." He replied and walked out of the tent; Sakura was furious at him that she threw away the pillow in Sasuke's chair to pour her anger.

"Some lover's quarrel, I see" Ino said the moment Sasuke arrived at room where the scene was going to take; they were the only ones in the room but Sasuke didn't mind at all. He shot her a deadly glare which the blond ignored.

"Let's drink after the filming ends." He said at woman and Ino looked at him expectantly; a mischievous smile was plastered on her face

"You're not hitting on me, aren't you?" she asked playfully which earned her a smirked just as playful as hers. "It's not good to flirt with the writer; your character in the movie will not go any further Sasuke-kun. And besides, you know I already have a man. " she said as she started to comb her long blond hair. Sasuke's smirk only widened at the blond's statement.

"Too conceited Ms. Writer, I'm just inviting you for a drink" he replied, Ino rolled her eyes as she lay the comb on the table but started finger combing her hair, feeling the softness of her tresses as she gave the man a seductive look.

"I have all the right to be, right Sasuke-kun?" she replied with a fan-girl tone.

"Hn" Sasuke said; the two was cut on their verbal play when the rest of the staffs together with the director and Sakura entered the room. Sakura looked at them and narrowed her eyes when she saw how close Ino was to Sasuke; Kakashi noticed the glare the pink-haired girl was giving to the blond so he called the attention of the cast to start the filming.

"Everyone on your position now . . ." Kakashi announced and the people went on their own position.

"Sweet~ . . ." Ino said as she was facing a make-up artist that was retouching her.

When all of them are now on a standby, Kakashi yelled the word 'Action' and the set became silent as the lights were now decreased. Ino looked at Sasuke and gave him one meaningful look, her lips only an inch from his left ear.

"See you later" she said; he did not respond but the way his muscle tensed made Ino smiled proudly.

==  
the two people on the bed was startled when the door opened and revealed a woman who was standing on it, flabbergasted; the tears in her emerald eyes started to flow as she covered her mouth in disgust at the sight she was seeing. The shocked in the eyes of the man was evident but the woman beside just clung onto him.

_What are you two doing! _She screamed at the top of her lungs after she regained her senses.

_Let me . . . let me explain _the man said as he tried to get away from the woman beside him but was stuck up on the bed when he realized that he was naked; this only caused to the woman on the bed to smirk.

_What would you say to her? _The woman finally asked to the man beside her; his onyx eyes darted dangerously to her but when he was about to look at the woman by the door, the woman on the bed cupped both of his cheeks and kissed him passionately on the lips. The pink-haired woman by the door watched in horror as the blond girl kissed the man.

_How does it feel to watch the one you love kissed by someone else? _

Everyone in the room was surprised when Sasuke suddenly pushed Ino away from him, Kakashi cut the filming as the raven-haired asked for a robe rather harshly form the wardrobe staff. Sakura was leaning on the door; the staffs were confused if she was still on her character or just as surprised like them because of Sasuke's sudden tantrums

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kakashi asked; Sasuke was about to leave the set but was prevented by Sakura who was standing by the door. Ino was shocked as well but a small smile etched on her lips as the pair by the door look intently at each other.

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said as softly as she could, the tears I her eyes were threatening to fall; Sasuke did not say anything but instead grabbed the pink-haired woman by her wrist and dragged her away from the set.

Their feet carried them on Sasuke's car; the raven-haired hopped inside and so did Sakura. The moment she turned around to meet him, it was his lips that meet her.

Sasuke was not in his right mind; hell, he wanted to erase Ino's script. It was as if she really intended the whole scene for the two of them. He didn't realize what he was doing until he felt Sakura's hands travelling all over his body. Snapping out of his thoughts, he pushed her away from him; he could clearly see her lust-filled eyes when she tried to lean on him.

"Sakura, I'm sorry." He apologized, he covered his face with his palms rubbing it up and down as he tried to calm himself; Sakura kneaded her brows at the man's sudden guilt feeling,

"Why Sasuke-kun?" she asked, he looked at her as he searched for the right words to say. Sakura was about to caressed his shoulders but he raised his hand, indicating her to stop. "Sasuke-kun . . ."

"It was not intentional. I was lost Sakura, forgive Me." he said

"What?" she screeched; her temper rose at Sasuke's explanation. How dare he to just kiss her out of the blue then apologizing, saying it wasn't intentional? "You're impossible Sasuke~! . . ." she hastily opened the door and slammed it shut the moment she stepped out of the car. Sasuke remained inside; he leaned back to the driver's seat as he pondered the events that he caused on the set.

"F*ck~ . . .!" he cursed as he punched the steering wheel out of frustration. "It wasn't intentional" he repeated.

* * *

It was nine in the evening and Ino was disturbed by someone knocking on the door; she was sure it wasn't Shikamaru because her boyfriend was out of the town.

_Who could this be?_ She thought as she went towards the door. Peeping on the hole, she saw Uchiha Sasuke leaning by the door with his left hand twisted as he knocked again. Ino quirked an eyebrow; of all the people, Sasuke was the least she expected to come and visit at her at this time of the night.

Feeling the door opening, Sasuke suddenly stood straight and saw Ino on her night dress. He looked at her and saw that she was surprised to see him by her door step.

"And may I know what can I do for you Sasuke-san?" she asked; Sasuke was still mesmerized at the blond before him. "Hey~ . . ."

"I told you to meet me tonight right?" he replied; his vision was a bit blurred because of the alcohol he took earlier, Ino noticed his drunken state so she decided to let the man inside; she guided him as he sat down on the couch.

"I'll just get some coffee" she said after she shut the door closed

"I want to drink more." Sasuke said looking directly at her. "Drink with me"

"What are you saying?" she asked starting to get irritated by the way the raven-haired looked at her.

"I want to drink with you." He said.

"Why would I drink with you?" she asked again "look at yourself, you're drunk as hell yet you want more?"

"I just need someone to talk to" Sasuke said after some time; Ino was curious why the almighty superstar said those as if he was desperate to have someone who he can talk to and so she agreed anyway.

Unknown to them; a certain pink-haired woman was looking just outside the house; her eyes were narrowed at the sight of her _lover_ being in the company of someone else. She didn't wait for anything; she just drove away from the house, thinking of a plan on how to make the blond's life a living hell.

"Spill what you want to say" Ino said as she sipped her drink; they were now sitting on the floor with a bottle of vodka in the table. They were sitting next to each other; Sasuke had his elbow rested on his knee with a glass on his hand while Ino was in an Indian seat with her arm rested on the table, holding her glass as well. The man looked at the glass in his hand then darted his gazed on the blond.

"Tell me everything about you" he said that astound the blond beside him

"Why would I do that?" she inquired with a raised brow

"Because I'm not good with conversation; I want someone to open a topic then I'll just cooperate." He explained; Ino laughed at his statement. She was amused at how Sasuke easily blurted out something like that to her.

"Well" the blond started and the two was engaged to a long topic; they didn't realized that it was already past midnight, they still continued to exchanged opinions and stories and the two of them clearly enjoyed the company of one another.

"I have an older brother; he was working at the firm my family runs. He's the good son and I'm the black sheep of the family." he said as he looked at blond "do you have any sibling?" Ino was taken aback to his question but did not let Sasuke noticed.

"Yeah; I had a younger brother." Sasuke inclined an eyebrow

"You used had" he replied smartly, Ino nodded as she sipped her drink.

"Yes; I had a brother before. He just died recently" she explained; Sasuke kept quiet as he let the blond continued "well, he died because of a heart attack" she said and Sasuke saw how sad she was because of it; he wrapped an arm around her shoulder but Ino didn't try to pushed him away.

"May I know his name?" he asked

"Why would you like to know?"

"Nothing; I just want to ask" Ino sighed, he was nosy after all.

"His name was Menma" she said; a tear dropped on her eye and Sasuke did notice it; he looked at her eyes seeing all the sorrow in her blue orbs. Without any word, Sasuke pulled her into him, crashing his lips on hers in the process. Ino tried to pull away but Sasuke was way too strong for her; she didn't respond to his kisses but after a while, as if her body has a mind on its own, she responded bit by bit and the two was engrossed on their little activity that led one thing to another.

She didn't tried to push him away when he was taking advantage on her; not when his hands were travelling on her body up and down; not when his tongue begged her for entrance and not when he was pulling her shirt out of her lithe body.

Sasuke was too absorbed on what he was doing, he kept on kissing her; giving the blond he just met because of a movie he was making a pleasure she so well deserved. He knew too well that he was just a piece of a meat for the blond and what they were doing was nothing but a one night stand. But he did not care, because for his entire lifetime he finally felt something towards someone; not just lust or desire but something deeper than the two. He couldn't careless when the blond underneath him already has someone; all he cared was the two of them and what they were doing.

Ino looked at the man who was sleeping beside her; his hair was boyishly cascaded on his handsome face, his arms were wrapped on her waist while she felt his long athletic leg made its way on the middle of her own legs. She felt him stirred a little as he adjusted his head to rest on her chest his grip on her waist only tightened, with that simple actions Ino knew that Sasuke was into her; that the moment his lips crashed on hers, she knew that she would easily win on this game she started.

She smiled bitterly; her two lead actors will suffer once the movie was done.

_ It was their fault anyways. _ She thought darkly as she caressed Sasuke's hair and watched him sleep.


End file.
